The Jealousy Game
by FearlessAndRed
Summary: Mara doesn't think she's the jealous type. She also doesn't think she's head-over-heels in love with Jerome. That all changes when Jerome flirts with someone else... Written for JaylaHeart's HOA One Shot Day.


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Mara opened her locker and took some books out of her bag and placed them in the locker. She glanced to her right and was about to smile when she saw Jerome but then noticed he was surrounded by a group of girls and frowned instead. She got an odd feeling in her stomach that she didn't like and she felt angry and frustrated and full of just… want for Jerome. Which was surprising. She hadn't realised she felt that way until all those feelings just suddenly ambushed her.

She was… she was… jealous.

Jerome looked up and saw Mara looking at him, and then he noticed the look on her face and smirked. Mara felt her stomach flip as she realised how much she loved it when he smirked… as she realised how much she loved… him.

Jerome lent down, and without breaking eye contact with Mara, whispered something into one of the girls' ears. Suddenly a monster erupted from inside Mara and she felt so incredibly jealous and she knew one thing, one thing that she'd never felt more certain of, Jerome was hers.

Mara whipped around to face the inside of her locker and took a deep breath in then out, which didn't really do anything to calm her, tapping the door of her locker with her fingers. Then she slowly closed her locker and turned around. She walked over to Jerome and the girls and then manouvered her way through them so she was standing next to Jerome.

"So, what are we talking about?" She asked.

Jerome raised his eyebrows. "I was just chatting to,"

Mara cut in, "You mean flirting with."

"There's nothing wrong with me flirting Mara. It's not like I'm _taken_ or anything."

"Well, actually. You are." Jerome's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then his eyes widened as Mara leaned in on her tip toes and whispered in his ear "You are _mine_ Jerome Clarke." Then she stood back down and said as innocently as possible "See you later Jerome!"

As she walked away she wondered why on earth she'd just done that. It was not like her at all.

_Well, people do crazy things when they're in love_. She thought.

"Shut up." She said to herself.

Later at dinner Mara, sitting next to Jerome, thought she'd get her revenge on him for making her feel jealous earlier.

"So, Jerome. Who were those girls I saw you talking to at lunch?" She said innocently. Everyone looked up from their dinner, curious as to what Mara was talking about.

Jerome looked at Mara in surprise. "What?" He asked.

"Don't you remember? The group of girls near the lockers. Was that blonde one your girlfriend?" She continued innocently.

Jerome choked on his food and everyone else froze. "She… she wasn't, isn't, my girlfriend."

"Oh really? My mistake, it's just you guys were looking pretty cosy, that's all."

"She_ isn't_ my girlfriend." Jerome persisted.

"Then why were you whispering in her ear like you were?"

"Oh!" Alfie, sitting on Jerome's other side, said catching on to what was going on. "I think I know why he did that."

Mara looked over at Alfie, smiling and trying not to laugh at Jerome's horror-stricken face. "Oh, you do?"

"No, Alfie." Jerome warned.

"Yes, I think he was trying to make someone jealous." Everyone watched the three in amusement as Alfie replied to Mara and ignored Jerome.

"Alfie, don't you dare." Jerome warned again.

"Who on earth would he be trying to make jealous?" Mara asked Alfie.

"Well actually, this is quite interesting Mara because I actually think it might have been…"

"Alfie!" Jerome said in a last minute attempt to shut him up.

"…you." Alfie finished. Everyone at the table froze again, waiting for a response.

Mara turned to Jerome. "Jerome? Why would _you_ try to make _me_ jealous?"

Jerome looked at Mara with a face that said _Really?_ "Mara, I know you know. You're just asking because you want me to say it in front of everyone."

"Yup." Mara said, popping the "p" and then going back to eating her dinner.

"Mara!" Jerome exclaimed in exasperation. He stood up, passed round the back of her chair, grabbed her left wrist and dragged her out through the front door. Mara giggled all the way.

Everyone at the table sat there for a second then they all rushed out of their chairs to the front window to watch Jerome and Mara in front of the house.

"Mara! What on earth?" Jerome looked at Mara in bewilderement.

Mara bit her lip. "I was just trying to get back at you."

"What for?"

"Making me jealous."

The smirk returned to Jerome's face. "I knew that had worked when you told me that I was yours."

Mara blushed.

Then Jerome stopped smirking and genuinely smiled. "Now that you've "got back at me", will you please go out with me?"

Mara smiled back. "Yes."

Jerome swept Mara up in a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mara didn't realise he'd lifted her off the floor until he put her down again minute later and pulled away. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said "Come here, you." He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him back while he placed his arms around her waist.

They kissed until they heard a shout of "Get in there mate!" from Alfie who was standing in the doorway along with everyone else from Anubis House.


End file.
